warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythology, Legend and Folklore Art Gallery
African Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Australian/Oceanic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Chinese Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Egyptian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery 6123590-Osiris_and_Isis.jpg L 2d714ca73ef771bcf31b49b67bf73d30.jpg Anubis_colored_by_alexasrosa-d378mg6.jpg Sobek.jpg 1650720-set_and_horus_by_blayrd.jpg Horus-1-.jpg Horus-det.jpg 1374426867131.jpg Lord_Horus.jpg Horus.jpg God+of+chaos+-+Seth+-+Demiurge+-+Books+of+Foundation+-+Peter+Crawford.png 7a21e6941cde91397dc4cc1db4bbc370_62206.jpg 1374674525098.jpg Egyptian_god_of_embalming_by_nosafehaven-d4iowtz.png 20081118_28d04eab84e654338e76wHdCAulPp9RS.jpg Ammut_the_Devourer_by_MorRokko.png 399154_209740212468668_709834943_n.jpg Fantasy Gallery Drag3.jpg Unicorn-vip-blog-com-853860pegasus unicorn.jpg 20111201003430.jpg|"You don't tell us what to do, stupid Elf!" AoA_Maher.jpg 85494.jpg Tumblr_me4qi1IIzr1r2s3h9o1_500.png Inspiredshocktrooper zps527c18a9.png Patrick Woodroffe Sos the Rope.jpg Warrior Char acter by Markovah.jpg Tumblr_mgdb7dZwff1s1ka3vo1_500.jpg Boab201_x3kea1w43b.jpg Aa4.jpg|Agabe with his pet hawk, Shahbaz... Yelena the Paladin by YoshiyukiKatana.jpg Full 516144513-1-.jpg Lifthrasir-1-.jpg Ninja.jpg Pathfinderbarbarian.jpg Josidiah.jpg|The knight, Josidiah... Sha-Ka'ani (male).jpg Fantasy-art.jpg|"I'll protect you, Princess..." Assassins-creed-pin-up-Will-Murai.jpg PhoenixLu--Swordmaninfire-1-.jpg Armor-Nude.1-1.1.jpg O6UV4pr.jpg PZO9202-Abadar.jpg Sanctionedchampionsz8.jpg Stf48 holystrength.jpg|A paladin, blessed... Tumblr m6p9rq0xZi1r426wco1 500.jpg|She-Ra readies her mount to take to the skies... 900961797676911772.jpeg 1 500 1 500 cb94de6a .png|"I will lead my men to victory." Executioners_will_by_jameswolf.jpg 1076 RavMuralFull-1-.jpg Planeswalkers, wizards of the coast, tezzeret, sarkhan vol, karn, elspeth, nissa, sorin markov, 5670x3160.jpg Beggers of stone.jpg GURPS exorcist.JPG|"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" 94124.jpg Td147_vandal.jpg|Repay the debt on time, or face the consequences... Ll 20111004.jpg|"...Are you two done?" Beautifulthief.jpg|"Oh, they won't miss these little ol' money vouchers..." 101331.jpg|Come one, come all, to the Illusionist's Circus... 82115s-1-.jpg 86290-1-.jpg Children.JPG Tel-quessir_races_-_Steve_Prescott-1-.jpg 102037.jpg JLMou.jpg 10682329986774564850.jpeg_1_500_1_500_cb94de6a_.png 1311321538691.jpg|The Samurai and his love, the Warrior Princess... Animal_companion_1.jpg RoguePHB-1-.png Espirito-selvagem.jpg td189_inv.jpg|"Hm...guess I'd better just lay low for now..." 5cf9aaa64e0156c95b2253322d0d2d30.jpeg PZO1111-Pathfinder-1-.jpg TarnishedSilver-Epostian.jpg 1337423035690-1-.jpg MAD_GUY_by_chilin.jpg|"I'm not mad! A tad angry, but certainly not MAD!" Encantado-white-hair.jpg Herroyo commission by felsus-d4kpqwg.jpg Egyptian1.jpg|"Oh...were you looking for these?" 14355292533590903_OITnwFKU_b-1-.jpg Rsms003.jpg|Do you dare face the likes of Captain Killian? Tumblr_mgjuwm0S0z1rbywm2o1_500.png 1362-1-.jpg Excerpt 4E magicweapon1-798333.jpg Interrupt-strike-1-.jpg Prestige classes1-1-.jpg 347931712625c0c98e2e-1-.jpg 107017.jpg Blackdragon.jpg Sesshomaru-pai-do-inuyasha-e-inuyasha.jpg|The demon Inutaisho and his sons, demon Sesshomaru and half-demon Inuyasha... 1134444856 f.jpg|Reclining... Jealousy8-1-.jpg Barbarian king.jpg Goddesstrick.jpg Goblin attack-1-.jpg Excerpt_4E_quest1.jpg Mm209_jaemdae_tome.jpg 2-9ih6f.j.jpg 943271_276867205788778_2126258008_n.jpg Caydencaileanbynjoo-1-.jpg 98216.jpg|A pickpocket, searching out her next score... Sorcerer, Unicorn and Pegasus.jpg|A sorcerer turns a Unicorn and Pegasus against one another... mermai21.jpg Quaintance2.jpg Beasts.jpg Excerpts 20110425.jpg Tanis-1-.jpg Tanis kit-1-.jpg Fa3731e09332959adbf157f9bfaed47c-1-.jpg 855690656-1-.jpg The_Egg_Thief-_LD_Austin.jpg P-mm-griffon1-1-.jpg Sf219 skymark roc.jpg A unicorns dance copyright unicornlight.jpg Tumblr mh3uc4Oh901r2p31ho1 500.jpg 2012-07-06-conan1-1-.jpg|Blind wanderer through the frigid wilds... PZO9067-Cover.jpg|"Just what the hell is a giant praying mantis doing out in the cold, anyhow?!" PZO1116-PreviewMonster5.jpg|A Sandwalker makes a meal of unwary camels... Z LORD G-1-.jpg 77 1-1-.jpg rc252_scapeshift.jpg|"Hm...methinks a mage might be nearby..." MTG-Kithkin-1345460075444.jpg|"No worries, big boy. I'll be back for your loot next time." Titan.jpg|He can't hide forever... Vidar2 (edit).jpg|"I am called Vidar, of the Badgertooth Clan." Xandr fights the merquid by ageofaenya-d5g3v0x.jpg|Xandr taking on the Finfolk... GURPS fight.JPG The Last Centaur painting by dashinvaine.jpg Tumblr_mngufjrnHp1snwyvzo1_500-1-.jpg|But where would they live? 314720.jpg 2de760c8dcf91a38d3cb295013f75399.jpg Af114 4wycxjaju4e4gpd1.jpg|Walking in the midst of Lemures... 92234.jpg|"Run! Ghost!" 20071003_dreo_1full.jpg|Overrun by undead! ARG-1-.jpg Goblin Ambush by feliciacano-1-.jpg DCC13-5.jpg 99676.jpg|"Wha-what? Wh-where did the two of you g-go?" Ambush by stephencrowe.jpg Magic-the-Gathering_Vanguard_Maraxus.jpg|Maraxus the Vanquisher, of the Clandestine Vanguard... Vamp v were.jpg Dd_20110413_8.jpg|"This is the last time you'll pester me, Raróg!" Wp crbh1dvgpo 2560x1600.jpg 401_wrestling.jpg The triad.jpg|"From now on, you may call me...Terminator." Excerpts 20110502.jpg|Torture masters finishing up in the dungeon... Li184 reck-1-.jpg Stf164 elder.jpg PZO9415-Countersong.jpg PixieCentaur.jpg|A Pixie bugs a Centaur... Intheworks 0502 1.jpg Sf210 planar cleansing.jpg|Some magic gone horribly wrong... Ld183 mob.jpg|"You will pay for your corruption!" 32817b185bf8deedec91ef43e68ec645.jpg|"Back off, Goblins!" 90626.jpg Krod_Mandoon_by_Ferntree.jpg Tumblr m8z6rxOSPB1rcux32o1 500.jpg|The hero Draken Lanx, and his large comrade, Fross... Ftl163 mayor.jpg Khemqueen.jpg 49714.jpg Excerpt_20120802.jpg Greek Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Green_Lady_Nenioc-_Fred_Fields.jpg|The goddess Gaia, manifested... 377518-uranos.jpg|The god Ouranos, manifested... Coeus_by_chamakoso.jpg Cronus_by_erikvonlehmann-d38c5s0.jpg 1013896_553084521396138_213375448_n.jpg|Young Zeus 1010334_553096604728263_1043840151_n.jpg Zeus.jpg 942656_553085451396045_1648804917_n.jpg| 1044852_553082301396360_178710574_n.jpg 1044709_553090164728907_1818938788_n.jpg 1017430_553087048062552_1995053183_n.jpg 1004611_553093874728536_1639858254_n.jpg 1002243_553091498062107_1249444824_n.jpg 944476 553095918061665 471658313 n.jpg 1003689 553087431395847 722417308 n.jpg 946559 553082111396379 733238419 n.jpg 7453_553088294729094_207506953_n.jpg God_zeus_by_jorcerca-d4bdvxd.jpg 941458_553083961396194_1508668990_n.jpg 1011213 553084048062852 2108418591 n.jpg 1010800_553088644729059_1660183201_n.jpg Zeus_and_hera_by_dewmanna-d4lgsxj.jpg|His wife at his side... Zeus and Hera by daveswartzart (EDIT).jpg Aph hera ancient greece and zeus rome by bluejamjar-d6mf09r.jpg 20131126211926!Hera.jpg 999813 553129824724941 264498007 n.jpg 1016153 553130148058242 1768096702 n.jpg 945050_553130288058228_1218493480_n.jpg 934950_553129691391621_323950720_n.jpg 993595 553130208058236 1470614027 n.jpg 946862_553129751391615_1530626748_n.jpg 946861_553129961391594_1858036436_n.jpg 1000773 553130408058216 1633491996 n.jpg Hera.jpg The-empress_hera3.jpg 1044981 553129928058264 94884728 n.jpg 1001135_553129638058293_1328100661_n.jpg Hera_Deusas_20Gregas_WillMurai.com_original.jpg Hestia_by_xbloodykiss06x.jpg|A young Hestia... Tumblr_m5ovxfmBQs1qmdrreo1_1280.jpg|Holding the sacred flame... 970773_553156041388986_82074433_n.jpg 1012182_553155211389069_863915547_n.jpg Hestia-1-.jpg 1014038_553131961391394_1472852182_n.jpg 1001846_553132324724691_1855410311_n.jpg 1001496_553132041391386_1251206210_n.jpg| Hestia.jpg| Portrait_of_hestia_copy_by_illustrationrookie-d6qyd88.jpg| Hestia_by_rebenke-d5es13g.jpg 1043856_553133781391212_1405919018_n.jpg Hestia_by_astritn6.jpg Hestia-with-sacred-fire.jpg Hestia.gif 992978_553132221391368_983189884_n.jpg 382518_553132174724706_1341725112_n.jpg 1010313_553155364722387_1966163875_n.jpg GO-Hestia_0002.jpg 970055_553166181387972_1253533491_n.jpg 1045205_553227501381840_458213298_n.jpg|And the lovely Demeter... 970043 553173718053885 1309846601 n.jpg 1013522_553174624720461_626547001_n.jpg 943280_553223281382262_1943464356_n.jpg 1044200_553225154715408_198693514_n.jpg Demeter.jpg CERES_DEMETERPK_550.jpg 969494_553230768048180_1418077256_n.jpg 1012741_553174344720489_1782142793_n.jpg The_Agony_of_Demeter_by_SeraphimSeranade.jpg 969879 553230538048203 916976440 n.jpg Lady_demeter_by_kat_anni-d5wa4g2.jpg 1045248_553170778054179_960918328_n.jpg Tumblr muq97gdhqv1rjgv5do1 1280.jpg Ceres_by_rebenke-d4vjq4v.jpg 480848_553168591387731_1836402275_n.jpg Greek_gods_29018.jpg Hades.full.1158826.jpg 1044546_553255188045738_116654308_n.jpg Hades_god_of_underworld_by_masayoshi220-d3f88fg.jpg 11506_553248611379729_2015647676_n.jpg 20121214-075247.jpg 203f3f7ab787d60ceb7ff1667680f22d-d575f6n.jpg 1004775_553260851378505_400694659_n.jpg 600202_553259064712017_101523271_n.jpg Hades_by_ErikVonLehmann.jpg Hades12+copy (EDIT).jpg|Hades, and his first love, Leuce... B50b657c67_65995247_o2.jpg HadesUnderworldL.jpg 1044667_553247608046496_1941618103_n.jpg Hades_by_shade59.jpg Hades-.jpeg 03-Hades.jpg HadesHelm.jpg Hades_by_redheaded_step_child.jpg Tumblr_mvgt22HNsd1so9972o1_500.jpg Persephone_by_Gemina_Vael.jpg|Of course, she resisted his advances, at first... Dark_Passion_Play_by_ChocolateIsForever.jpg|But Hades promised to love his dear Kore as a wife... 1013371_553253861379204_750810867_n.jpg|And to protect her as though she were his own daughter... Hades_Persephone_for_Spleef_by_foxysquid.jpg|"Here. Something to eat, while you ponder my offer..." 04f77d57b2570f28a6f9d176bcc9b8fb-d6t0syu.jpg|"See? Accepting my marriage proposal wasn't that hard..." Hades-definitivo-copia.png Hades.jpg Hades_by_jawariaah-d5k3ov5.jpg M46f72231d4c31.jpg Ew3iwrfnzaak79zq3o8j0auog.600x706x1.jpg 1147632269_bigPLOUTON.jpeg Greek_god_and_goddess_hades_and_persephone_by_jadeariel-d4jl0xi_(EDIT).jpg 1002836_553247648046492_2054399385_n.jpg 1044363_553255944712329_21261191_n.jpg 1012002_553256168045640_994249085_n.jpg 945700_553256598045597_421327713_n.jpg Tumblr_mo29d7ZQAt1rjgv5do1_r4_500.jpg 93389-050-6649B4E4.jpg 941437_553254708045786_970391684_n.jpg Persephone003.png Perseph.jpg Sweet_and_awful_by_rebenke-d5rpt5x.jpg Persefone_by_rebenke-d4oq8rl.jpg Pluton_by_rebenke-d4skr8v.jpg Greek_god_poseidon_by_jadeariel-d4trw5s.jpg|Poseidon, in his younger days... Poseidon by rostanorsk-d4efmqq.jpg Young_poseidon_by_falln4darkangel-d56rcgs.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaa-the_young_poseidon_by_rakichi.jpg Poseidon by anele8117s-d5jghso.jpg 1010251_553240878047169_1988062523_n.jpg Poseidon_by_Devoratus.jpg 992788_553245824713341_347159623_n.jpg|Under the sea... 1044580_553244884713435_1732948020_n.jpg 5392204840_9e5851493f_o.jpeg Poseidon_by_templeofapollon-d32yxs1.jpg Poseidon_by_MarkSatchwill.jpg Poseidon_by_backobacko-d5vqpwd.jpg Poseidon-greece-mythology-11254863-600-450.jpg Poseidon.-.jpg 1003416 553235128047744 1920072238 n.jpg 1000131 553243261380264 128866044 n.jpg Wallpaper8.jpg Commission_poseidon_by_ernz1318-d6tq2hv.jpg 946846 553236168047640 802364128 n.jpg 1000131 553236594714264 1001552499 n.jpg Poseidon_s_fury_by_elbardo-d2qyd03.jpg 945064_553238198047437_1267885941_n.jpg Pos2.jpg Poseidon_by_eldritch48-d3hnbci.jpg Poseidc3b3n.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-angel-colon-greek-god-poseidon.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-poseidon postchaoswar.jpg CalipsobalsaOdiseo.jpg Poseidon Neptune Greek God Art 08 by Artmus.jpg Amposedn1.jpg 87821224-liquidlibrary.jpg Poseidon.jpg Poseidon by a1wend1l-d4fc74v.jpg Poseidon..jpg Poseidon by stasya sher-d6jmvb7.jpg Posi.jpg 382537_553239674713956_2121458744_n.jpg Amphitrite_by_tykey35-d5tkmxw.jpg 999503 553239968047260 1751098229 n.jpg Amphitrite of the sea by mistycascade-d6ubrf6.jpg Poseidon and the girls by aspiringartist30-d5143xl.jpg 944165_553507838020473_622353184_n.jpg|Athene 1006219_553507911353799_1246455114_n.jpg 11499_553515438019713_1864359643_n.jpg 1044763_553515601353030_1632406787_n.jpg 1001616 553507794687144 1154387923 n.jpg Athena by tattereddreams.jpg 1044290 553507704687153 1526243202 n.jpg|Athena and the Aegis 942091 553507748020482 945022259 n.jpg 1044879 553507471353843 427043646 n.jpg Athena goddess of wisdom by tykey35-d5nmspq.jpg 1044117 553507868020470 840185029 n.jpg Atenea.png Palas atenea by rebenke-d4oq5bw.jpg 970582_553507728020484_696475242_n.jpg 1043988 553507714687152 1920592666 n.jpg Athena by Gailenquen.jpg 1004759 553515518019705 2095081020 n.jpg 995135 567075473330376 397268576 n.jpg 1016679 553507884687135 1524162242 n.jpg Tumblr_m7g3f2YGcs1r6o1uso1_500.jpg|The family tree... 2839573617_64486f172d.jpg 1002760 552808391423751 1939020909 n.jpg Olympian_Greek_Pantheon_(12_Gods).jpg 993046_553261678045089_1473351325_n.jpg 1002772_554061767965080_1052037840_n.jpg Fbx5sl.jpg 11518_553262501378340_1093727279_n.jpg Poseidon's Train.jpg Aphrodite-by-linzarcher.jpg Atalanta.jpg|"Stop there, Centaurs, or die where you stand!" Satiro 75ppp.jpg Tumblr_mbnkjcK0r41qbp2dfo1_500.jpg Boris_Vallejo-_Satyr.jpg|"They...they're just so lovely..." Bacchanal_Ball.png Thetis_and_Achilles_by_Sajhiri.jpg|Thetis blessing her son Achilles, with a dip in the Styx... C5555084.jpg|"Don't worry; we're only nymphs!" 129922.jpg|A nymph rescues a young noble from certain demise... Hindu Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery 0474c8023d26acc6d0c85f0ec67e832f.jpg|The divine Navagunjara... Navagunjara-1-.jpg DP140154.jpg Japanese Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery TakeMikaduchi.png Tumblr_mc2gzpVIoZ1qfcm5qo1_1280.jpg Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Historia1-vampiros-1-.jpg|Virgil and Dante observe atrocities in the Inferno... Basilik06_(Basilisk_Genesis-_Toad_Sitting_on_a_Rooster_Egg_for_Basilisk).jpg|Hatching a Basilisk... Middle Eastern Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery PZO9022-GenieBinder.jpg|"I hear you have a Djinn that needs binding?" Miscellaneous and Mixed Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Buff-santa2.jpg Buff-Santa1.jpg Buff-Santa.jpg B-awesome claus.jpg 2012-JUL-Frogs-Frog-Prince-by-tioandria-235x300.jpg|"Just a small kiss, and this frog will be your prince." Modern Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery QMan_FF_Legacy_Extra_09_Creatures_of_the_Night.jpg|"Now leave us, Frankenstein. Your work is done for now." Classic movie monsters.jpg Monsters1.jpg Universal_Monsters_Unite!.jpg 7021248abd18b2aa8b95189382586922.jpg Native American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Norse Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Revenge_of_the_Giants.jpg Bestla-Mother_of_Odin.jpg Odinandpuppies.jpg Tumblr_m9qum8dAJF1r360tfo3_1280.jpg 44e973a7b4181d1d57f10d5ebd66ca82-Huginn_and_Muninn.jpg Einherjar_practise-1-.jpg 13580010784_e-Fenrir-_Wolf-Son_of_Loki.jpg Ragnarok-Hfhja4y.jpg ThorFinal_web.jpg Thor_by_GabrielRodriguez.jpg Thor_god_of_thunder_by_bezende-d514tuk.jpg 1559025-thor_god_of_thunder_by_dan_van_cool_1.jpg North American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Roman Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Lago-bird-ladies.jpg|"Leave me be, foul Furies!" Slavic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery South American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Gallery Category:Content Category:Gallery